


Inseparable Hearts

by Snowefox



Series: Life with Bees [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Final series chapter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: He counted the days he had left with you, the minutes he wanted to last forever but nothing last forever. He wanted to go with you because a world without you wasn't a he wanted to live in. You and he were inseparable as he would die without you. 
Reader x Psiioniic
Final series Chapter





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I apologize for the long wait but finally here's one of the final chapter of a series I have. Summoner is coming along quickly enough know I have a new laptop as well I only have a few paragraphs left for chapter eleven of RT so anyways enjoy and I apologize.

It was the last lazy days of summer, the sun was out with the soft dusting of clouds in the sky. It was what many could call a beautiful day as the temperature was medium but it was hot enough that the insects buzzed under the heat with the laughter of school children. Many may fine it beautiful and nice but the reality of it was that it wasn't nice for everyone; even more so one elderly trollian.   
  
The world seemed to be ending slowly even as he walked into the building meant to save people. His blood pusher twisted in his chest as he took the same route he did everyday. The staff and other people may have changed but there was one thing that didn't. The one thing that didn't change was you; his tiny matesprit, his ill and dying soulmate.   
  
Psiioniic rounded the all to familiar hallways which he couldn’t help dreading walking down them. As the closer he got to your room the more worried he got. Since the what ifs plagued him as did rippling fear of losing you.   
  
As he stepped past the nurses desk one of the head nurse's that were normally there seemed to sigh in relief to see him. "Oh Mr. Captor you're here good. Your wife isn't being very cooperative with us..."   
  
Psiioniic sighed a little before he nodded a little. "I'll deal with Bumble you guyth jutht do what you need too."   
  
The nurse just waved her hand in a hurried beckon at him. Psiioniic frowned as he followed but before he even stepped through the doorway. He could hear your distressing cries and struggling to breath. Psiioniic felt a surge of emotions rush through him which caused him to rush to your side yo try to get you to stop fighting the nurses who were trying to help you.   
  
You had woken up a few minutes prior to Psiioniic walking into the hospital and it wasn't a gentle wake up; as you jerked awake gasping for breath as the monitors were going off in your ear as your heart rate jump with it.   
  
You were sucking in as much of the oxygen as you could but that was a struggle and it was causing you to freak out a little not being able to take in enough air. You could hear your rugged breathes as it was the only sound that could be heard. The nurses of course came running into the room and trying to not only calm you down but trying to help you.   
But you were so freaked out you lashed at them as to you they were making it worse.   
  
You cried out for your husband Psiioniic and your morial Disciple. In the blurry of sounds and movements going on around you. You whimpered a little as you felt the oddly warmer hands on your own holding them tightly which caused you to try to jerk your hands back as you stared at the person.   
  
It took a few moments to process that it was your Psiioniic that grasped your hand tightly in a offer of comfort and control. You gave a horrible sound as you called out to him and let the tears dripped down your face. “Mituna!”   
  
You rasped just terrified at him but Psiioniic was more then used to it sadly. You blinked away tears seeing his face soften and hearing his voice gently hush you. If you weren’t so freaked out you’d laughed or try to as his hushing always sounded like hissing but never the less it was comforting to hear. “Thuthh Bumble calm your breath. Breathe with me; come on in and out…”   
  
Psiioniic moved your interlocked hands onto his chest so you could feel what calm breathing felt like. The nurses seemed to watch as your vitals came under control as Psiioniic calmed you down. You squeeze his hand lightly as you struggled a little to follow the rhythm of his breathing but you did do it after a few minutes. Psiioniic smiled a little as he kissed your hand lightly. “That’th my girl thee you’re okay. Everythingth okay…”   
  
You sighed lightly as you looked up at him finally relaxed in your breathing. The nurses quickly gotten Psiioniic to undo your hands so they could check you over to be safe and make sure that the oxygen tank was full. Once they were done they left you and Psiioniic alone again. You reached out to Psiioniic who was sitting beside you on the chair.   
Your hands and fingers intertwined again with each other as you spoke. Your voice sounded gurgled and strained sound to you. "You came..."   
  
Psiioniic scoffed lightly as he spoke. "Of courthe I did Bumble; but you thhouldn't be talking you need your thtrength."   
  
You snorted a little you clenched your hand tighter in his. Psiioniic kissed your hand lightly again as he clenched yours back. "How about I tell you about Bumble two’th horrible try at making Thol and Tz pancaketh thith morning."   
  
Psiioniic watched as you eyebrows twitch in a disbelieve and amusement as he was trying to distract you about your wake up. Psiioniic produced to make you not only forget what happened but to keep to the new routine since you had been in the hospital. “The grandgrubth keep crying and crying about you coming home to make them a good meal both Latula and Mituna fail at it tho bad. I mean they get excited when I make thomething and you know I thuck at cooking.”   
  
Psiioniic watched as you were laughing at what he told you even though you grimaced and coughed a little as you laughed you didn’t seem to bothered by it. Psiioniic enjoyed the time as he spoke about Signless and Disciple and about other things that the grandgrubs and kids were doing. But after a while you both just enjoyed the silence of each others company. Psiioniic had opened the curtains, got you bathed, fed, and clothes on you instead of the hospital gown.   
  
You kind of enjoyed the treatment but at the moment you were looking out the window from your bed almost longingly. Psiioniic stared outside it too only to see blue sky. You spoke up causing Psiioniic to look at you as he snapped out of thought. “How is-” You gasped with the oxygen mask. “-the weather outside?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as he spoke. “It’th nice outthide Bumble you would like it ath it’th jutht warm enough and thereth a light breeze out.”   
  
You hummed as you looked a little sad. “Oh… I wish I could go out…”   
  
Psiioniic frowned a little as you sounded very sorrowful but he understood it as you would be outside if you weren’t sick. Psiioniic just sighed before he patted your hand lightly. You seemed to gave a side smile at him before he tried to distract you from it. Thankfully or unfortunately for Psiioniic you had fallen asleep on him which was normal enough however it left him with his own thoughts.   
  
He was sad that you were sad as you seemed to really just want to go outside but you couldn’t not on your own as you couldn’t walk anymore. It took all your strength to talk so there was no way you could walk. It frustrated you to no end in the beginning you would cry, scream, and damn every god in the spaces as you were so used to have independence and doing stuff for yourself.   
  
It took time but as he could see you put up with it now and seemed to accept the fact not that he enjoyed you doing that as that broke his heart. Psiioniic hemmed and hummed lightly before he came up with a rather foolhardy plan. Psiioniic would take you outside with your oxygen tank of course.   
  
He only needed a wheelchair with a tank holder as well he had to get it pasted the nurses station. He could get in a lot of trouble and even kicked out of the hospital but you were worth that chance. Psiioniic kissed your head lightly before whispering to your sleeping form he'd be right back. Psiioniic left the room before heading out to find what he wanted but it was harder then what he originally thought but that was okay.   
  
Psiioniic was in the home stench when we heard one of the nurses disapproving ‘ahem’ in a throat clearing manner. Psiioniic froze before he turned his head and glanced a little at Helen one of the head nurse there as he was caught taking a wheelchair into your room. Her almost violet human eyes locked onto Psiioniic’s tried and wither dual colored ones.   
Psiioniic knew she was thinking about what she should do before she waved her hand in a dismissal which was a go ahead.   
  
Psiioniic bowed his head lightly before he took it into your room. You sighed heavily as you woke up to see Psiioniic rolling in the wheel chair. Psiioniic looked at you as you made him the lecturing face even though you just wake up. Psiioniic paused for a moment as Disciple was right that Kankri did have your lecture face. Maybe you and Signless really were separated siblings. However Psiioniic’s figures quickly changed as he looked a little sheepish before you gasped as you asked; “What are you up too?”   
  
Psiioniic just gave you one of his teasing but smuggish smiles as he moved the wheelchair to you and started to fettle with the bed. "You'll thee Bumble I know you're going to like it."   
  
You hummed a little before gripping weakly at Psiioniic's shoulders as he both lift you physically and psionically. He shuffled you to the wheelchair and hooked on your oxygen tank before he started to push the chair. You looked around a bit confused and even looked up at Psiioniic as you tilted your head at him causing him to laugh which unknowingly had you relax a little.   
  
It was only a few minutes but you could see where Psiioniic took you. You were both outside and in the hospital garden space. Psiioniic had rolled you over to a two seating bench where he lifted you out of the wheelchair and onto the bench with him with your oxygen tank on the other side of you.   
  
You snickered a little as he sat beside you in almost his old confidant attitude. You teased him gentle but to your ears it was raspy. "You're going to be in so much trouble! And here I thought it was going to be something else."   
  
Psiioniic just winked at you. "Well they have to figure out it wath me firtht though and ath tempting and kinky Bumble ath that ith not today maybe tomorrow."   
  
You cackled a little before you awed lightly but it at least earned you a soft kiss. As you both broken away from the kiss you and Psiioniic leaned up against each other enjoying what time you both could have with each other. Psiioniic wrapped his arm around yours as he took your hand into his so your fingers were interlocked and twinged together.   
  
It matter not of the machines to your other side as it meant he had you longer here with him. It gave him just one more day with you as it would the next day and the next day. Psiioniic shifted a little to look at you as you tighten your grip on his hand. You were looked out into the rather ordinary rustle and bustle of the city life.   
  
Your eyes moved as if watching the world around you. Psiioniic silently followed your sight line to a man running after his children well what Psiioniic could assume his mate was in a wheelchair having both legs bandage up laughing as the kids ran circles around him.   
  
You chuckled a little thinking about Mituna and then young Sollux as it would be something they'd do. Psiioniic's eyes wrinkled in happiness as he clearly was thinking the same thing. You hummed lightly breaking your husbands thought line. "H-how are the kids?"   
  
Psiioniic gave a half smirk as he spoke. "Terrorth with out you Bumble, it theems that they wouldn't lithten to Tuna or Latula the two need you a lot more then before."   
  
You smiled a little before rolling you eyes however you pause in asking what they had been doing when something bounced off your foot a little. You both look down at the ball that rolled to your feet before one of the younger children came running towards you both with a partly toothless smile.   
  
Your lips twitched a little in a smile before you nudge Psiioniic to give the kid the ball as you weren’t about to test if you could pick it up. Psiioniic just hummed lightly as with what little power he had left psionically threw the ball at the kid.   
  
The kids laughed a little as you guessed it wasn’t natural for it to see psionic user powers. Which kind of made you do a double take for a moment as that was a weird thought. You being used to psionics use almost all your life it was weird to think of not having it. You didn't notice Psiioniic staring at you till he spoke and at that time that the child had left too. "What'th wrong Bumble? Ith thomething wrong?"   
  
You shook your head a little before you voiced out to him. "I could never imagine my life without you. It just hit me funny that family could gave been something i would have had if i didn't meet you and the others..." Psiioniic looked at you funny and went to say something but you continued as your emotions and fear started to suddenly bubble up. "But i feel so sad for them that they don't get to see psionics like I do. I love them and i love the life we've shared together. I have no regrets with my life." You looked at Psiioniic teary eyed which softened his face and unknown fear. "I'm just worry about you and everything else as the kids need you and you-"   
  
Psiioniic interrupted you as he spoke gravely. "Bumble pleathe thtop; you have nothing to be thorry for."   
  
Psiioniic could only look on in a bit of distress as you started to cry a little. "But I do Psii! Heavens above I've put you all through so much. I mean you need your rest and sleep which i know you don't get much and-"   
  
Psiioniic being both unwilling and non-wanting didn't want to hear anymore of your words so he kissed you. He coveted your lips with his own in both sweetness and tenderness after he lifted your mask. You both panted a little as the kiss had turned passionate for a few seconds before you huffed as Psiioniic slid down your mask.   
  
You greedily sucked in the oxygen as Psiioniic watched you. His face turned worrisome till your breathing calmed down a little. Psiioniic opened his mouth to apologize but you chuckled a little. "You took my breath away..."   
  
Psiioniic gave a half smirk before he leaned his forehead against yours as he spoke. "I love you Bumble..."   
  
You sighed happily before you rubbed your forehead against his. Psiioniic purred before he moved his head to you shoulder and nuzzled your neck in an old and familiar comfort. Psiioniic sighed softly as your hand palmed the side of his face lightly causing your thumb to rub gently and soothingly against his cheek.   
  
Psiioniic felt his eyes loll slightly as his head on its own rested against your shoulder. You whispered to him gently as he was falling asleep. "Rest Mituna; it's okay for you to nap."   
  
Psiioniic gave a rugged sigh of relief as he listened to your words. You smiled a little behind the mask. You pushed the mask up a little and kissed his head gently like you always did when your husband was asleep. You felt so bad for him as he rarely slept when you both weren't in the same bed not that you could fault him or it as you couldn't either.   
  
As you both sat there you were suddenly hit with nostalgia as this wasn't the first time you both been on a position like this. But all the same you could imagine and see yours going from teenagers to now. You remember the first time he did it as you had not been dating yet it was right after the whole ‘couch’ accident when he and the others had found out that you and Signless weren’t in foster care anymore.   
  
It was movie night at your and Signless’s apartment of course. You had just finished making popcorn and making sure everyone had there drinks. You had just came back from the kitchen after turning off the light to see that Disciple and Signless had taken almost the whole couch to themselves and only left you and Psiioniic a small slice to try and sit in.   
  
You sighed as you sat on the other side of Psiioniic as Signless was leaned up against him with Disciple laying on Signless who’s one leg was over her own. You shook your head as Psiioniic flopped his arm around your shoulder. You looked up at Psiioniic before he chuckled; “Already?”   
  
You nodded feeling the dulling ache of your feet and legs from work; “Yeah regardless of the couch hogs taking most of the couch.”   
  
Psiioniic just hummed lightly as he pulled you a bit closer to him so your head as resting against his chest. “Well we’ll jutht have to get clother then to get room.”   
You rolled your eyes a little even though you cuddled closer to Psiioniic as the movie started. You shivered for a the first few minutes against Psiioniic due to the temperature   
difference till your body warmed his up.   
  
You and Psiioniic of course flirted around a little as Psiioniic covered your eyes at a scene or two saying it wasn’t for virgin eyes. You would grab his hand to pull it away before you just locked your hand with his to keep it down. Half way through the movie though positions had changed slightly as you were now in the corner of the couch on Psiioniic’s lap as both Signless and Disciple had fallen asleep on the couch watching the movie.   
  
Psiioniic had head resting against the top of yours and his arms wrapped your around body as yours were resting on top of his. You glanced at Signless and Disciple before sighing. “You know if they couldn’t stay up they should have went to bed. Their going to caught a cold like that.”  
  
Psiioniic chuckled softly as he moved his head to rest it on your shoulder as he spoke. “You worry to much tiny Omega.”   
  
You pouted a little before smirking at the tease; “Well you should be more worried Alpha.”   
Psiioniic’s red eye locked onto one of your e/c eyes. He smiled at you flashing his fangs in a mock challenge which you returned as you both started to play around again. Psiioniic ended your ‘challenge’ pretty quick as he nuzzled his face into your neck. You jerked as it was a bit of a weak spot for you.   
  
Psiioniic knew this naturally as he was exploiting it. However you glanced at him as he sighed almost happily since he was resting his face against your neck. “You’re tho warm and comfortable Bumble…”   
  
You chuckled a little as you moved your hand patting his head as if he was a dog. “Aw who’s a good boy~”   
  
Your voice was melody like in a tease which Psiioniic just purred lightly as you were brushing near his horn bed. You went to move your hand away about Psiioniic protested a little as he moved your hand back to his head. You shook your head a little as you went back to watching the movie. It was a peaceful moment till you felt Psiioniic slack against you more. You looked up to look at him at your shoulder only to see he was asleep again you.   
  
You gave a bit of a chuckle before letting him rest as he was just to adorable some times and you just loved it. You sighed into this moment as you looked at Psiioniic now. He hadn’t changed any from then or now the only different was he cuddled his face into the crook of your neck. You closed your eyes only for the moment to savor the feeling and contact.   
  
However when you opened your eyes you were back in your room. You jolted a little startled as you were stressed out that you had just dreamed everything again as you had done it before. Thankfully Psiioniic walked into the room holding two trays of food. He smiled at you but more importantly he seemed rested. "Excellent your awake Bumble; i thought I'd gave throw thome water on you. It theemth the frethh air did you thome good."   
You sighed in relief as you spoke. "I could say the same to you Psii."   
  
Psiioniic just winked at you before you looked at the tray as he sat down. You spent the rest of the time going through the rest of the day and routine. However as the night fall on the sky Psiioniic was watching you struggle to stay awake with him.   
  
Psiioniic gave a sad smiles as he started to rub your hands gently as he hummed lightly a tune to you. He wasn’t the best singer in the world but since he couldn’t rub your back or be in the same bed as you it was the only thing he could give you that could loll you to sleep for the night. “Your voice I heard thpeak thoftly in love it alwayth will my only hope ith holding thtill. Your touch I felt tho clothely both leading, both give in and with one move you moved again. If there'th just one forever, I'd want to thpend it where you are.”   
  
Your eyes to flutter lightly at him not in a flirtatious way more of a tried and falling asleep kind of way. Psiioniic moved his one hand as he gently stroked your cheek and then hair. “To have it back I take it; we play it day for day. For jutht one look, one pauthe, one thway; if they thhould pull one under, it wouldn't change a word at all. Not every crack meanth thunder, and we could choothe to land tho far.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he sung for more himself as you were asleep now. He moved his hand back to yours as he held your hand again. “Thtill thith boat ain’t built for weather, rocking thlowly down thhe goeth there'th nothing I've known better than a pool of tideth and stormth. I leave you thafe at home with tired eyeth and worn out faceth, darlin’ I thtill thee you ath you are. With our tired eyeth and worn out faceth, darlin’ I still thee uth ath we are.”   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes for a second before he moved one last time. Psiioniic leaned in and kissed your forehead gently before leaning back into the chair. Psiioniic yawned loudly as he settled into the chair. He placed his feet up onto the hospital bed metal frame before he figured he’d caught a few winks of sleep since he’d be up all night when he went home as he never fall asleep when he was in the bed by himself; but unknown to Psiioniic he fell into one of his deep sleeps.   
  
A young nurse was walking around and checking on the patients before she called her break time. It was late into the night so of course there were no people visiting well that’s what she thought anyways. She paused startled to see an old troll sitting up in a chair asleep with his hands clasped with the old female human’s hand.   
  
The young nurse shook her head a little before she moved to tell the head nurse since she didn’t want to deal with the problem alone. As she rounded the nurse’s station she spoke up; “Helen?” Helen looked up at one of the new nurses Vifu who spoke up. “Shouldn’t we wake up that old yellow blood and tell him visiting hours are over?”   
  
Helen frowned a bit blind sighted by the comment; “Excuse me?”   
  
Vifu pointed to your room. “Room 413 the yellow blood there is sleep in the chair beside that human women.”   
  
Helen sighed heavily as she looked at Vifu before getting up. “Vifu follow me for a moment.” Vifu frowned as she did so as the pair of them walked outside of there area before she was turned around. “What does that say there?”   
  
Vifu read the sign and spoke; “It says the critical ward...”   
  
Helen nodded before she walked quietly to the room as mostly every patient was asleep. “What does that mean for the people in here?”   
  
Vifu spoke up but looked nervous as she did so; “It depends some are in coma, others are very sick, and some are... Dying.”   
  
Helen nodded again before she grabbed your charts outside the door before handing them to the new nurse. “What does it say on Y/- Ms. Captors?”   
  
Vifu glanced at it before she spoke up. “Her health is failing I get that but what-?”   
  
Helen spoke up; “No look at the information on her file.”   
  
Helen looked at the pair inside the room with a sad smile on her face as the other spoke. “It says she’s married... Oh...”   
  
Helen nodded a little as she pointed; “ That yellow blood is her husband and he’s here every day at six in the morning. He sometimes falls asleep here and we often let him sleep the night with her as they’ve been together longer then we’ve been alive and married for over forty years. Their son often tells us to excuse his father as they are literally inseparable.”   
  
Vifu watched as Helen sighed softly in almost pleasure. She moved her hand placing on her own heart which had Vifu looked at the pair again. She kind of felt bad know she even said anything. Helen smiled a little as she wrapped her arm around Vifu’s shoulder. “Let’s go and let them sleep. We have to phone their son and let him know his fathers in for the night.” Vifu smiled a little as she followed Helen to the nurse’s desk.   
  
Psiioniic sighed softly before his eyes fluttered open a little as he could hear your voice. “Psiioniic, Psiioniic wake up.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed a little as he turned his head to look at you. You were standing behind him dressed in the d/c dress he liked on you. You looked how you did before you had gotten sick as were wearing the same dress that you were for your anniversary a few years ago. “Come on you big doofus wake up!”   
  
Psiioniic waved his hand at you as he got up to walk over to you. However he paused as someone shouted; “Mr. Captor?!”   
  
Psiioniic hissed startled as he looked behind him at the scene. His body was beside yours on a bed with nurses and doctors around him looking to be trying to bring him back to life. It finally dawned on Psiioniic what was going on as you stood there with a sad look. You looked so much younger instead of in your sixties you looked in your early twenties.   
Psiioniic felt tears prick his eyes as he called at you again. “Y/n?!”   
  
You seemed to sigh heavily before you smiled at him. “I don’t have much time... I’m sorry.” Psiioniic took a few steps forward only to have you usher him to stop. “If you take one more step you can’t go back.”   
  
Psiioniic paused for a second before he grabbed your hand with his. Within that instant he seemed to be go back to his early twenties too. He felt relaxed and not tired anymore but more so he had no aches or pains and his psionic scars weren’t hurting him anymore.   
  
Psiioniic spoke softly and almost sorrowful as he did so. “I don’t want to go back if I’m not with you.” Psiioniic watched as you seemed to give a concerned look before it change again as he continued to speak now nervously. “You think they’ll have enough room in the great beyond for the two of uth?”   
  
You frowned a little before you smiled brightly wrapping your arm around his before resting your head against his arm. “Even if they don’t I don’t care; we’ll figure something out like we always do right?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded a little he leaned his head against yours. The sounds drained away as you both started to walk out of the hospital room and into the blighting white light of the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who want to know what Psiioniic is singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXjqzH6h_-M  
> It was one of the other theme songs for this series.


End file.
